What Really Happened to Light
by Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK
Summary: Light meet Switzerland. Switzerland meet Light. Please try not to kill each other.


Ever since Light Yagami had found out about the personifications of the countries, he had been trying to come up with a way that he could use them to his advantage. It had taken quite a bit of work to gather enough information on them to come up with a good idea; Ryuk had even had to sneak into their meetings. Knowing someone who was invisible defiantly had it's advantages, although Ryuk had sworn that the one with the weird eyebrows kept looking at him.

Eventually, Light had come to the conclusion (based solely on logic and evidense, of course) that he should try to talk to Switzerland. It made perfect sense to him. He was trying to create a world with out problems, and Switzerland was neutral and seemed to have issues with 99% of the countries. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Switzerland had the entire house to himself. Liechtenstein had gone to visit Hungary for the day, leaving him all alone.

It should be noted that Switzerland HATED having the house to himself. Yeah, he could shoot things (like Italy), or threaten to shoot things (like Italy), or be yelled at for shooting things (by Germany, because of Italy), but that was only entertaining for so long. He needed someone to have a plesant conversation with.

So when the doorbell rang, he decided to actually answer it.

"Who are you?" He said as a greeting, eyeing the Japanese teen suspiciously. If Japan had sent him as a spy...

"My name is Light Yagami," The teen said. "You are Switzerland, correct?"

Switzerland swore under his breath and pulled Light inside. "How do you know about that?" He hissed.

Light did his best to smile pleasantly at Switzerland, but the blond's glare didn't falter. "Some American I met told me. I think his name was Albert? Something like that..."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, that must have been it."

"I'll kill him." Switzerland muttered. He looked back at Light. "You've got five second to explain why you're hear before I shoot you."

Light quickly explained how the Death Note worked and his plan to rid the world of evil. When Switzerland didn't seem sold on the idea, Light threw in a quick comment on how he could use it to protect Liechtenstein. That caught the other's attention.

"You could really help me keep the rest of those lunatics away from her?" Switzerland said, seeming as if he was considering it.

Externally, Light was perfectly calm and collected. Internally, he was doing a full out victory dance. "Yes, if you agree to help me get more names to get rid of."

Switzerland picked up the Death Note and flipped through it. "So all you have to do to kill someone is write their name in this book, correct?"

Light nodded. "That's all."

"That's so lazy."

Light blinked. "What?"

"That's lazy," Switzerland repeated. "If your going to kill someone, you should at least not be lazy about it. And also, what makes you think I'd be okay with you killing people? I'm neutral, not a psychopath."

"W-well," Light stuttered out, unused to being lectured by extremely intimidating (terrifying) and short Swiss men. "I just thought that-"

"You thought wrong," Switzerland cut him off. "And I recommend you leave before I go get one of my guns."

"Oh, so guns are alright but killer notebooks are evil," Light muttered, but he did still have the brain of a genius, so he had the sense not to stick around and test the limits of Switzerland's neutrality.

"Damn kids," Switzerland walked over to his desk and picked up a pen. He tore a page of paper out of the notebook closest to him and on it he wrote 'Human allowed to be used for target practise number 324: Light Yagami'," Satisfied with his own work, he stuck the note to his wall with a small metal tack.

A few second later, there was a shout and the sound of a heavy object hitting the ground outside his house. Fearing the worst, Switzerland looked back at the notebook he had pulled the paper from. Smug white letters reading 'Death Note' stared back at him. "Crap."

* * *

 **So I guess today is the Swiss National Day. Which is why this awful story is finally being posted. So...yeah. Have a nice day.**

 **-GS**


End file.
